<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Corps: A Star Wars Story by HawkCT7576</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900686">Night Corps: A Star Wars Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576'>HawkCT7576</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story about my two OC's and there time in the Grand Army Of The Republic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Night/Spector</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rank: Field Marshal  <br/>Name: Shane 'Night' ------ <br/>DOB: 57 BBY (35)<br/>POB: Coruscant  Height: 6' 1" EC: Green HC: Brown Position: Commander of the Republic's Special  Corps "Night Corp" Bio: Marshal Night is one of the republic's top officers and is only second to Anakin Skywalker as Palpatine's poster boys. He is extremely loyal to the Republic and the Chancellor. Before the war he was an Admiral in the Republics Defense Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rank: Marshal Commander  <br/>Name: Erica 'Specter' ------<br/>DOB: 54 BBY (32) POB: Mandalore<br/>Height: 5' 7" EC: Blue HC: Blonde<br/>Bio: Commander Specter is Marshal Nights right hand girl and X.O. She is by his side 24-7 since they first were put together five years before the clone wars in the RDF, which can explain why the two got married only a year after meeting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Corps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Clone Wars Have Begun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane's POV 21BBY </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The clone wars have just begun, I have been placed in charge of a Corp of clones already. I'm worried that I will let Erica and them down." A calm voice said into the holo-recorder. The man stood and walked to the door and opened it. He just started walking to wherever his feet took him. He stood at a window and looked out. He stood there deep in thought about everything. "They look beautiful." Erica said as she looked at the stars and walked up behind Shane. They were standing on the bridge of their Venator Class Star Destroyer the Mandalorian Blade. "Yeah they are.... Did I wake you?" He asked. "I woke up when I didn't feel you in bed." She said as she moved beside him and laced her arms around his waist as he put his over her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Yeah... I'm fine, I'm just nervous. We will take command of thousands of clones tomorrow." He said as he continued to look out the window. "Come on, let's go back to bed." She said, she slightly tugged on him and he followed still holding on to her as they walked back to their room.  </p>
<p>The Next Morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly opened my eyes to the dim light that lit the Durasteel walls of my ship. I gently ran my hand up and down Erica's back debating in my head if I should get up yet. I slowly moved her off of me and started to get ready. I went into the bathroom and did my normal routine of showing, brushing my teeth, and trimming my hair to keep it in regs. As I walked out of the bathroom Erica had gotten up and laid out our armor. "Morning." I said as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Morning Field Marshal." She said with a small laugh. "I still can't get used to that." She said referring to my new rank. "Yeah i feel the same way." I said with a smile. I let go of her and walked over and began to get my armor on. Both of us worked in sync as we started with our under suits then moving on to the armor. After a few minutes we were done with our helmets in hand. I looked at my new rank plate in the mirror, I smiled and turned to Erica. "Ready Commander?" I asked as I moved to the door knowing she was step for step behind me. She didn't answer, only smiled as she walked through the doorway. We walked towards the bridge. As we got there everyone snapped to attention. "Attention On Deck." Captain Hawk, the Mandalorian Blades Captain called out. "Morning sir, Morning ma'am." He said to us. "Morning Captain, how are we doing this morning." I said as we walked to him at the holo-table. "Good sir the fleet is ready to launch sir." He said with a tone of excitement in his voice. "Very well, lets get under way." I said.</p>
<p>Night Corps fleet of ships was still on the ground on Coruscant. The fleet was made up of twelve Venator Class Star Destroyer, three Acclamator Classes cruisers, six Arquitens Class Light Cruisers, and some other smaller support craft. The fleet made its way into orbit and got ready for their jump to hyperspace. "Set course for Mandalore." I said to the captain. He only nodded and a few moments later the normal blue streaks of stars passed by the ship as it slipped into hyperspace. Night Company was very lucky to have a Mandalorian as their XO, this allowed them to have connections with Mandalore no one else in the Republic could.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Few Weeks Later</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Daily Log A-32-00, It's been a month since we set up base here. The men are growing impatient and morale is low. Command Needs to give my men a mission." I said into the holo-diary. I looked around the room from my deck. It was a simple soft gray room with a nice bed, two desks, bathroom and walk-in closet for Erica and me. I looked over at the bed and the passed out woman that was still firmly under the covers. It was a Sunday so we had the day off from the basic tasks around the base, which only meant I could catch up on papers and Erica could sleep like she liked to, which in other words means she will sleep half the day away. I smiled and got up and walked over to the bed, I leaned down and placed a kiss on her head before walking to the door and walking out towards the war room. As I walked in I was about to say good morning to the clones when the base was rocked with a large tremble followed up by a loud explosion. "What the hell what that?!?" A clone yelled out. "Sound General Quarters Now!" I Yelled realizing we might be under attack, I guess I got what I wished for. Luckily I was already in my armor so rushed over to the weapons locker in the room and grabbed a DC-15A Rifle and ran out of the war room towards the perimeter line of the base. As I ran the alarms started going off through the base, as I was passing one of the main barracks halls, clones were starting to rush out to the positions. "Lets go troopers get on line." I Yelled as we got outside and onto the defensive positions we had set up on the wall and in the main yard. Red blaster bolts were already hitting the base from out in the void of the Mandalorian plains. "Find You Targets, Aim For Silhouettes And Muzzle Flashes!" I yelled as I started to shoot our unseen enemy. Slowly what we realized was that we were shooting super battle droids. "Hold the line troopers!" I yelled as we slowly started to drop the attackers. I could hear our mortars start going off followed up by the rounds landing on the attackers. After almost two hours of fighting the droids called a retreat and fell back. We were cautious at first as when we walked out of the base and into the field. I stood in the void looking over the bodies that were littered everywhere. The droids fought well but at the end of the day underestimated the clones and our firepower here. "Sir I have the causality report." Captain Archer said as he walked over to me, Captain Archer is Night Companies third in command and one hell of a clone. "Let's hear it." I said not really wanting to know how many of my men died. "Well we have thirty wounded, sixteen dead. On the other side of things We knocked out about five-hundred clankers."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chancellor Palpatine's Office - Coruscant - Two Weeks Later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Field Marshal you pulled off a stunning victory on Mandalore." Palpatine said with praise. "Thank you sir, but it wasn't just me sir. The clones are the ones that won the day." I said still standing at the position of attention. "Ah yes, but you commanded them to victory, please take a seat." He said. I relaxed and sat down in the overly comfy chair. "I called you here today to discuss the future of your clones and you." He said as he stood and looked out the window. "We are going to make a major base on Mandalore now and I want you to be in command of it, and from this base you will launch lighting attacks against our enemies with the same courage and fight that you did on Mandalore." He said as he turned around and looked at me. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mandalore - Few Days Later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked down at the red visor of my black and gray helmet. The dim red light allowed us to see just enough to move around but not much more. I flipped the helmet around and slid it on. I looked up and saw Erica's red visor looking back at me. I reached out and held her hand for a moment. "Thirty Seconds." A voice said over the radio. I squeezed it lightly and knew she had a small reassuring smile under her helmet. I let her hand go and we faced the door and waited. After what felt like a small lifetime, the red light changed to green and the door opened. "Go Go Go!" I yelled as we jumped off the gunship. Red laser bolts flew past us as we moved towards the small droid outpost. Ever since the Republic made a base on Mandalore the Separatists have been trying to get base, they were only ever to set up these small outposts that Night Corp would quickly storm and destroy. We quickly ran up to the main door of the outpost. We stacked up and I looked back at the gray armored clones and ARC troopers looking back at me. "Breacher Up!" I said loudly. One of the ARC Troopers moved to the door and set the large charge before moving back into the stack. "Breach, Breach, Breach!" I Yelled. The door blew open and we all rushed in shooting at all the droids that moved. In only a few minutes the outpost was cleared. "Good job troopers." I said proudly over the radio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The war has just entered its third year. The CIS had failed there all out attack on Coruscant and were in full retreat in most regions of space. The war looked like it was slowly coming to an end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was in the command center looking over the reports and maps from the battles around the galaxy. I looked over as I Heard the door open. "Are we sending any ships back to Coruscant?" Erica asked as she entered the room. "No we were told to hold where we are, they have them on the run." I said as I looked back at the war map. "When was the last time you slept? You didn't come to bed last night." She asked as she walked over next to me. She placed a hand on my back and the other on my hand that was on the table. "It's been a bit." I said, still looking at the papers and maps. "Come to bed Shane, you are no good to anyone drained... especially me." She said and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and relented, I placed down my papers and held her hand as we walked out of the command center back to our room. As we got in I got my armor off before slipping into the bed. It was still warm from when Erica got up not long ago. Before I knew it, I was dead asleep. After a few hours I slowly woke to the dim light of one of our desk lights. Erica at her desk looking over papers when she looked over at me. "Hey how did you sleep." She asked with a nice smile. "Good Thank you." I said as I sat up. I slipped out of bed and walked over to her, I bent over and lightly kissed her. "Don't tease me." she said with an adorable smile on her face. I was about to say something but was interrupted by knocking on the door. I let out a sigh before I walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed at the trooper standing before me. "Sir you are needed in the war room." He said. "Very well I'll be there in a moment." I said before shutting the door. I turned around and walked over to Erica. "I'll be back in a bit." I said before kissing her. She smiled and nodded. I quickly got on my armor and headed to the war room.</p>
<p>After many hours of doing papers and such it became late and I was still writing a report at my desk, which was in my office that was connected to the war room. I was deep in thought as I wrote when the door opened. Erica walked in wearing her nightgown. "Do I have to drag you away from this again to spend time with you?" she asked. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got caught up in my work." I said as I leaned back in my chair. She smiled and walked over to me. She lowered herself as she straddled me in the chair. She lightly wrapped her arms around me as she looked down at me. "What are you thinking?" I asked as I placed my hands on her hips. She leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Take off this armor and I will show you." She moved off me to let me get up so I could get the armor off. I quickly did as I was told and sat back down in my under suit. She straddled me again and smiled. "I love you." She said before pulling me into a deep kiss. As I returned the kiss my hands explored her body, I slowly moved my hands under her gown and back to her ass. I quickly realized that she was naked under the gown which caused me to smile into the kiss, I broke the kiss and looked up at her. "You are very naughty." I said with a devilish smile before returning my lips to hers. Things began to heat up quickly from there as we both stripped out of our clothing. She soon started to grind against me. I smiled and broke our kiss, I looked down and moved my one hand to play with her. Her head fell back as a moan slipped from her lips, I continued to play with her, every so often letting a finger slip in. Soon one finger became two as I played with her. I smiled as she began to buck against my hand as she moaned in my shoulder. Not long after the small room was filled with her screaming my name in pleasure as she arched into me and came on my hand. I slipped my fingers out before tasting them. Her orgasm slowly died down and she regained control of her body. "Please baby." Was all she said. She slightly lifted herself to let me into her. She slowly sat down on me, when it was all the way in she let out a moan and sigh of relief like a burn victim when water was put on their wounds. She sat there for a moment, enjoying the feeling before she slowly started to move her body up and down on me. Soon we were at full speed with me thrusting up into her, meeting her half way. The room was filled with the sounds of smacking flesh and moans from the both of us. I could feel my climax coming as we held at this quick pace. "I Love You Erica." I Said as I thrust myself deep into her. I held myself and her in place as we both came. My cum buried itself deep into her womb as her climax crushed me dry. We sat for a few moments collecting our breaths and enjoying each other's warmth and company. "I Love you too Shane." She said in a whisper in my ear. After a few minutes we were able to stand and gather our things, we quickly made it back to our room where we cuddled up in bed and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>Erica and myself were recalled to the Chancellor's office a few days after his return from his rescue by General Skywalker. We moved through the halls of the Senate Building to the Chancellor's office. As we entered the office a group of senators were talking with him. Palaptine noticed both of us as we entered and stood near the door he smiled as he saw us. "Ah Field Marshal, Commander, Please come take a seat." He said to us before turning back to the senators. "If you will excuse us." He said to them. The senators all rose and left leaving just the three of them. "Good morning chancellor, how are you feeling?" Erica asked as we both sat down. "Still shaken up but I'm fine my dear, how is everything going on your front?" he asked me. "Good Sir, all has been quiet for the last couple of weeks, it is a needed  rest for Night Corps." I said. "Good well i have a special mission for you Field Marshal." He said as he rose from his seat and walked over to us. "I see the war coming to an end very soon and want your men and fleet to protect a very special project of mine." He said. He handed me a holodisk before going back to his own seat. "On that disk is the Coordinates of the project site." He said as he sat down. "Does this project have a name Sir?" Erica asked as she looked at the disk in my hand. He looked out the window for a moment before turning back to us. "The lead engineer has code named the Project.... Star Dust"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Few Weeks Later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been a few weeks since Night Corps was moved to protect the Chancellor special project. The Clones have been enjoying the rest but Erica has been uneasy ever since we have gotten here." I said into the holo-recorder. I was sitting at my desk in our room aboard the Mandalorian Blade, I was about to continue the recording but the door opened and Erica walked in. She was in her officer's uniform which always hugged tight to her body. "Hey how was the briefing?" I asked as I turned in my seat to look at her. She didn't reply and began pacing back and forth in the room thinking. "Babe?" I asked as I stood up from my chair. "Erica." I said as I grabbed her. She jumped slightly like she didn't even know I was in the room. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. "Shane this..... Star Dust isn't just a Battle Station..... It's a super weapon." She said. She pulled me into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my body and placed her head on my chest. "It's designed to kill planets Shane... whole planets." She said. She let a tear go down her face. "Hey it's going to be okay." I said as I tried to comfort her. "Shane we need to stop all of this. This isn't the Republic, this is wrong." She said as she looked up at me. "I know it's wrong Erica but what are we supposed to do? It's not just some politician pulling the strings here, it's the Chancellor." I said calmly. I was upset but I had to be strong for her. In all the years I have known Erica I never saw this much fear in her. "We could do one thing." She said as she let go of me and sat down on the bed. I pulled the chair from my desk over and sat down in front of her. "What is it?" I asked worried. "We could Execute Order 65." She said as she looked down at her hands. "You want to set Order 65 into effect? Erica that wouldn't look good because once the Chancellor is deemed unfit the order of succession falls to the highest ranking leader of the army which you and I both know is me." I said. "Yeah I know..... I know but we can't let this thing be built." Erica said. "We need to be sure of this, if we are wrong or don't have support we could be tried for treason." I said. I stood up and started to pace back and forth while I began to think of how we could pull this off. "I'm willing to take that risk Shane, we can't let this just go by uncontested." she said as she stood up and grabbed me. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. I placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled. "I love you." I said as I held onto her. "I Love you too." she said and placed her head on my chest. "Are you sure you want to do this babe, there is no turning back if we go forward." I asked as a last ditch effort to keep her safe. "Yes Shane … I'm sure." She said with a small smile. "Okay then... let's make some calls."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night Corps Fleet slipped back to Coruscant quietly. The Coruscant Defense Fleet was waiting for our arrival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erica and Myself were on the Bridge. "Captain Open Comms to the Coruscant Guard." I said calmly. "Yes Sir." Captain Hawk said. "This is Field Marshal Night." I said into the Comms. "Yes Sir How Can We Help You?" a hologram of Commander Fox appeared in front of me. "Commander Fox, Execute Order 65." I said. "Yes Sir." He said and the hologram disappeared. By the Night Corps had made it to the ground the senate building was surrounded by the Coruscant Guard. Night Corp marched off the landed cruiser. Erica and myself walked over to where Commander Fox set up a CP. "Where is the Chancellor?" I asked as I walked up to him. "In his office sir, his royal guards are stopping us from breaching in." he said as he pointed to the holo-map that displayed the building. "Very well, we will take it from here." I said before walking out of the CP. I was meant by General Windu. "Master Jedi." I said as I walked up to him. "What is going on here Field Marshal?" he asked confused. "The Chancellor has been deemed unfit and is set to be arrested for crimes against the Republic." I said quickly. “Do you have any proof of this?” he asked. I simply nodded and handed him the data pad that he read over quickly. He was in total shock at what he read. “Alright Field Marshal, You lead the way.” He said, handing me back the data pad, I turned and made my way to the buildings main entrance.  "I want all senators evacuated out of the building." I said into the comm as we marched to the Chancellor's office. Night Corps spread out through the building as my personal squad moved to the Office. As we got closer we could hear a fire fight going. We moved in for a closer look and found what Fox had told us about. The Chancellors Royal Guards were fighting a squad of Coruscant Guard Troopers. "Let's move in and drop those guards." I said. My personal squad was made up of special airborne troopers. We made quick work of the Royal guards and moved into the door of the Chancellor's office. The clones filed in and moved to the edges of the room in a U shape. I drew my blaster and aimed them at the Chancellor who was calmly sitting in his chair. "Ah, Field Marshal How can I help you?" he asked calmly. "Chancellor Palpatine You Are Under Arrest For Crimes Against The Republic." I Said. "Place Your Hands On Your Head." Erica Said as she grabbed restraints off her kit. "Wait." A voice from behind them called out. Anakin Skywalker walked into the room behind them. "What is going on here?" He asked. "General Skywalker, the Chancellor is being placed under arrest for crimes against the Republic." "Chancellor hands up now, this is your last warning." Erica said. "This Is Treason." Palpatine said before jumping from his chair and igniting a crimson lightsaber. He quickly cut down two of the clones closest to him. "Blast Him." Erica yelled out. The clones quickly started firing at the threat. Palpatine was getting overwhelmed with blaster bolts so he force pushed everyone back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything went black for me for a few moments. As I came to, I looked through my blurred vision and could only see colorful red and blue sparks. As my vision cleared I quickly realized that General Skywalker was fighting Palpatine. I looked to my side and saw Erica was still knocked out. "Erica...Get up." I said as I Dragged myself over to her. Everything else around me faded away as I got to her. I was still in a bit of a daze as I got to her side and moved her into my lap. "Come on babe... wake up." I said as I took off her helmet. I could tell she was still alive as I felt her slightly moving and I could hear her breathing. I kept watching for any other signs that she would be getting up when I was brought out of my trance when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Skywalker kneeling next to me. "She will be okay Shane." He said before standing back up. I looked around the room and saw most of my clones standing looking back at me. Then I saw Palpatine's body lying lifelessly slumped over his desk. Two clones came over with a stretcher and we put Erica on it. "She will be okay sir." one of my troopers said as they walked out of the room with her. Just as they left Master Yoda and Windu walked in. "Generals, How can I help you." I asked as they stopped in front of me. "Congratulations to you, we wanted to say." Master Yoda said with a smile. Skywalker walked up next to me and spoke. "Masters, Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith we have been looking for all along." He said and handed Windu Palpatine's lightsaber "The prophecy is complete, Anakin you have brought peace to the galaxy." Windu said. "A Master you will be, young Skywalker." Yoda said with a nod before turning and leaving with Windu. "Congratulations General." I said as I shook his hand before turning and leaving myself with my troopers leaving the newly appointed Master Skywalker alone in the office. As I made it back on board my ship I went right to the medical bay. I walked in and saw Erica sitting on one of the beds fighting with a medical droid to be let go. "Droid she is free to leave." I said as I walked over. "Yes Sir." the droid said and walked off. Right as soon as the droid was out of her way she bolted off the bed and into my arms, placing a passionate kiss on my lips. "We did it Erica, Skywalker got him." I said with a small smile, relieved she was okay.</p>
<p>A few hours after we got back on the ship we were laying in our bed cuddling and just enjoying each other's company. We were spooning about to fall asleep when she spoke up. "Hey Shane... can we talk about something?" She rolled in my arms to face me. "Sure what about?" I asked before I put a small kiss on her forehead. "So now that the war is almost over... can we maybe... talk about having a family?" She asked and moved herself deeper into my hold, wrapping her legs around me. "You want to have kids?" I asked surprised. "Yeah we could settle down and eventually retire to somewhere quiet." she said as she nuzzled into my chest. "Okay...let's start a family." I said and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Shane." she said as she fell asleep in my arms. "I love you too Erica." I said as I fell asleep.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks the war came to an end. The CIS had lost and rejoined the Republic. The new Chancellor had been elected and Night Corps returned to Mandalore. Erica and I decided to celebrate the victory with a massive party for all of Night Corps. The party was going for a few hours and everyone was having a great time. Erica and I were in the officer area talking with some of the other officers on Night Corps. Erica was sitting up against me with her arms around me as I listened to the others. She leaned up to whisper into my ear. "Let's go back to our room and start our family." she said with one of the dirtiest smiles I have ever seen her have. I smiled and kissed her before excusing ourselves. We made it back to the room, barely making it through the door as our lips were locked together. I pushed her onto the bed and stood just out of reach. "I want you to strip." I said as I began to undress myself. She smiled and slowly got undressed, when she was done she laid on her back on the bed and spread her legs letting me see all of her. "Come get me soldier boy." she said with a wicked smile. I smiled and moved towards her. I got down on my knees and moved my face to her already soaking pussy. I lightly touched her and watched her body move towards my hand. I smiled and I attached myself to her tasting every inch of her. As my tongue entered her and began to taste her, her head flew back and her body arched. The room was filled with the sounds of her delightful moans and every so often when I hit a special spot my name would roll off her tongue. I could tell she was getting closer and closer as her moans and panting breath became one and her hips began to buck towards me. Soon she climaxed into my mouth and my name screamed from her lips. I smiled as I backed away from her as her orgasm died down. I move to her and put my forehead against hers. "I need you in me now Shane." She said before kissing me and reaching down and grabbing my penis, she guided my tip into her before letting go so I could do the work. I began to thrust slowly to tease her, I held that pace until she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to her. "If you don't fuck me right I will hurt you." she said before letting me go. I smiled knowing I had my fun, now it was time to get to work. I quickly sped up to my normal pace. The room was soon filled with moans from both our lips and the smacking from each thrust. Soon I could feel the build up at the base of my shaft. "Baby I'm about to cum." I said quickly. "I am too Shane... Cum with me." She said as she began to buck her hips faster and harder into me. After only a few more seconds we both screamed each other's names as we climaxed. I emptied my hot cum deep inside her womb as she crushed my penis dry. I collapsed on top of her, soon our high died down and we were left holding each other's sweaty bodies. "I love you Erica." I said as I placed a tired kiss on her lips. "I love you too Shane." she said. I smiled and rolled us over so she was laying on top of me. She fell asleep as I pulled the covers over us. I smiled as I drifted off myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few weeks later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We had been back at base for a few weeks or so now and for the first time since we had gotten here we were able to really relax. I was sitting at my desk in our room looking over stuff on my data pad when Erica came running out of the bathroom and jumping into my lap. "What The Hell!?" I yelled both surprised and confused. "Shane I have something to tell you!" she said overly excited as she adjusted herself on my lap to straddle me in the chair. "What is so important that you have to throw yourself onto me?" I ask still confused. "Shane.. I'm Pregnant!" she said and kissed me. It took me a moment to process what she just told me, It then hit me. I kissed her back. "Erica that's amazing baby." I said before I kissed her again. "I can't wait to start our family." She said as she nuzzled into my neck and wrapped are arms and legs around me to hold me tight to her. I smiled as she somehow managed to fall asleep in my arms. "I still don't know how you can fall asleep like that." I said to myself before getting up with her in my arms and moving to the bed. I set her down and laid down with her and fell asleep with the thought of starting my family in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post Clone Wars</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war had ended over two decades ago, the galaxy has seen a few uprising and revolts over these past years but the Republic quickly dealt with them. Unlike the past the Republic didn’t demilitarize the Grand Army, instead they bolstered it, first the Republic's scientists found a way to stop the advanced aging of the clones after they reached the desired age so they would age like a normal human. Then they decided to increase the number of clones from 6.2 million to just under 51 million. Clones were soon stationed by the thousands on each planet in the Republic. Night Corps numbers went up massively as well, from the small number of 36,000 to 300,000 which effectively made Night Corps a Systems Army.</p>
<p>Field Marshal Night and Marshal Commander Spector still hold their positions as the leaders of Night Corps, but now joined by their daughter Lieutenant Commander Naomi ‘Hawkeye’.   Lt. Cmdr. Hawkeye was one of Night Corps best pilots and would often lead their air wings. Naomi loved to be in the cockpit of her ARC-170 but if you couldn’t find her there, she was right down on the ground with her parents by their side. Naomi was raised in the Mandalorian way but when the time came to choose a path in life between joining her parents in the GAR or continuing down the path of a Mandalorian warrior, she chose to be with her parents. She quickly rose through the ranks and made it to Lieutenant Commander which left her at the fifth in the Chain of Command. Night Corps has been the GAR’s tip of the spear when it comes to any uprisings in the Republic. Over the past couple of years old CIS controlled worlds have sprung up against the Republic but were quickly knocked down. Now Night Corps is being called on once again to put down an uncooperative world, this time though it is one of the Republic's Core worlds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Field Marshal Night’s POV<br/>Location: Bridge of Night Corps Super Star</p>
<p>“Dad High Command is on the line for you.” Naomi said as she walked over to me. “Okay let's see what they need.” I said as I walked back with her to the Holo-table. When I got to the table a hologram of General Skywalker's was waiting for me. “It's good to see you again Anakin, How can I help you?” I asked happy to see my old friend again. “We have another planet trying to uprise again.” He said as he crossed his arms. “What Outer Rim sector is it now?” I asked already slightly annoyed this was still going on. “It’s not in the Outer Rim Shane, it’s Alderaan.” He said. “A Core World!?” I asked confused and shocked. “They haven’t been agreeing to how we have been handling these other uprisings so they are starting their own. Shane I need you to be careful with this one, this is a core world so we have to watch our fire in the city's.” Anakin said sternly. “I Understand Master Jedi, I'll get this done as cleanly as possible. Night Out.” I said and the holo-transmission ended. “Naomi, I want all assault units on board as soon as possible.” I said as I turned to my daughter. “I’ll recall all units.” She said and turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All units are accounted for and we are ready to make way.” Naomi said as she stood beside me with her data-pad in hand. “Very good, lets get underway.” I said as I looked over at her. She was in her white dress uniform. Her uniform wasn’t all that different from mine, the only difference was the color tabs on our shoulders and wrist, the last difference being the rank bars on our chests. I looked back towards the window just in time to see us jump into hyperspace. “We have a little while before we arrive, you should get some sleep before you start to kit up.” I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder. “Dad I’m fine, I’m going to go get ready now so I’ll have time to get some food and check over everything on my bird.” she said with a smile and left. As she walked away Erica walked over to me. “You okay?” She asked as she moved in front of me and took my hand. “I’m just worried is all.” I said as I looked into the amazing blue eyes I fell in love with. “She will be fine, she is one of our best pilots.” she said as she placed a hand on my face. “I know, I’m just worried is all.” I said with a smile. She placed a light kiss on my lips and smiled. “You are just being a good father.” She said.</p>
<p>As we started to get closer to our destination, Night Corps started to get ready. Erica and myself got our armor on and were on the way to the main hanger. As we walked in we could see Naomi standing on one of the engines of her ARC-170 making sure everything was right. As we walked over to all the waiting Officers standing near the LAAT gunships. “Alright Gents listen up, We will be arriving in twenty minutes. Get you men ready to drop, hopefully this will be just a show of force but if we need to go lethal take care not to do too much damage to the buildings and surroundings.” I said as we walked over to the group. “That means unless it’s one hundred percent needed to destroy a building, don’t. We are landing in the capital which means a lot of rich people that could sway the senate.” Erica said as she stood to my side. “With that out of the way, Good luck boys I hope to see you all back on the ship once this is over… Let’s mount up and get set for a combat drop.” I said before saluting them and making my way over to our gunship. I slipped my helmet on as I got to the gunship, I turned around to face Erica. “I'll see you on the ground soldier boy.” She said and kissed my face plate. I smiled and smacked her ass as she turned to walk away, which earned me a yelp from the women. For being Fifty-five, she's still got it. I smiled and boarded the LAAT, as the door shut everything went dark, I looked around and could make out the clones in the gunship with me. From being with this squad of troopers for years I could make out who each one was just by how they stood, moved, talked and even coughed. I smiled knowing if we were to die on the drop I would be in the company of great men that would risk their lives for me and I for them. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn’t even notice we had taken off and were already underway until the red light snapped on. The red light illuminated the area, I smiled knowing I was right about who was where. My mind quickly snapped into combat mode when I heard my pilot call out. “Thirty Seconds!” He called. Everyone got locked in waiting for the green light to snap on, waiting for those doors to fly open. When they did everyone was out of the gunship in a matter of a few seconds. Once we were on the deck it became clear very quickly that this wasn't going to be a hard fight. There were mass amounts of Alderaan's Defense Force surrendered  and being guarded by clones. “This will be easier than I thought.” I said as Commander Archer walked over to me. “Yes sir, when the first wave landed they dropped a few of them and the whole city just surrendered.” Archer said happy with the results. I looked over and saw that Erica and her squad were walking over to us with senator Bail Organa in cuffs. “Ah, Senator Organa, nice of you to join us.” I said as they reached us. “I wish to talk about a surrender, I do not want my people getting killed.” He said with his head hung low. “Why even start all of this if you were just going to give up this easily?” I asked genuinely curious. “To show the Republic that even the core worlds are willing to stand up for what we believe in, we just didn’t expect the Chancellor to send you and your men all the way from Mandalore.” He said. “Well, Commander, take him away, we will deal with him later.” I said. Archer only nodded before taking Bail and walking away with him. Erica removed her helmet and walked over to me. “That went well.” She said with a smile. “Yeah it did.” I said as I took off my own helmet. “Let’s go inform high command.” Erica said as she moved over to me. “Okay… any word from Naomi?” I asked as we began to walk back to the gunship. “No ... but from what Archer said they didn’t get any real hard contact.” she said as we boarded the LAAT. “That’s good… I just hope she stays okay.” I said as I watched the buildings go by as we flew back to the ship. Soon we were back on board our ship and were walking back up to the bridge. One of the officers quickly walked over to us when we entered. “Sir, we have reports of heavy fighting in the mountains and hills on the outskirts of the Capital.” The clone said quickly. “I Guess they won’t be surrendering as quickly as we thought.” Erica said. “Yeah, I guess not. Let's get a hold of Command.” I said before moving over to the holo-table. After a few moments Master Skywalker appeared. “What do you have to report Field Marshal?” He asked confidently. “We have captured all major cities and the Capital, the government has surrendered but we have just gotten reports that we are having heavy fighting on the outskirts of the Capital. It seems like some of the citizens have taken up arms against us.” I said. “Let me speak to the Council and the Chancellor, but for now you are free to take care of the rebels in any way you see fit.” Skywalker said before ending the call. “Well this will be fun.” Erica said excitedly. “That it will be.” I said we a smile</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Few Weeks Later</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night Corps has been on Alderaan for close to a month. The guerrilla fighters have been using the mountains to their advantage, the narrow passes makes it hard for Republic walkers to move up. Night Corps has had to rely heavily on their air support to make up for the lack of armor. Which has also made the tactic of bombing raids very common.</p>
<p>Naomi climbed into the cockpit of her ARC-170, she turned on the craft quickly, knowing from muscle memory where each switch was and what it does. She smiled when the displays came to life in their familiar blue color. She flipped down her visor and connected her HUD to the fighter. She reached over and flipped her comms on. “This is Hawk Lead ready for take off.” She said to the flight director. “You ready dagger?” She asked as she looked back over to her shoulder towards her co-pilot. “You know it Hawkeye.” He said with a smile. She smiled and got ready for take off. “Hawk Squadron you are clear for take off.” A voice said over the radio. “Copy that, this is Hawk lead to Hawk Flight lets get it on.” She said before taking off. She flew her fighter out of the hanger and down the long bay of the Venator. Soon her flight was flying to their target. Their mission was to provide escort to a wing of Y-Wing Bombers. After almost an hour of flying they were getting close to the target. Naomi was relaxing and was deep in thought when a massive wall of Flak came out of nowhere. “Holy shit.” She said as she pulled on her flight stick to avoid the incoming fire. “Evasive Action!” She yelled out over the radio. All the fighters broke their formations and proceeded to avoid the incoming fire as they got closer to their target. Naomi looked out her window and looked out in horror as she saw two of the Y-wings she was tasked with escorting, going down in flames. She froze for just a second but that was all it took, a lucky shot had hit her ARC and the entire left wing was ripped off. “Fuck!” She yelled as the fighter got rocked and started to roll out of control. “Eject Eject Eject.” She Yelled to her crew. She was fighting the G-force trying to reach for the ejection handle. Suddenly her canopy blew off and she was ejected out of the falling fighter. She breathed a sigh of relief as her parachute opened and was glad that one of her crew was able to reach the handle. She looked around and smiled as she saw the other two chutes from her crew slowly falling back to the planet surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A young Clone Lieutenant ran through the hallways for the Super Star Destroyer toward the bridge. “Make a hole…Move!” he yelled as he ran trying to get people out of his way. He entered the bridge and went right to the command station where all of Night Corps. “What’s wrong Lieutenant?” I asked the out of breath clone that had just ran up to us. “Sir…. Hawk Squadron … has been … shot down.” He said, still trying to catch his breath. “They Have Been What!?!” Erica cried out as she rushed around the table to the clone. “The Squadron came under intense Flak fire and were all shot down.” He said not having his breath back. “Are there any survivors? Did we send out anyone? What is their status.” Erica began to shoot off questions quicker than they could be answered. “Erica, Naomi will be okay. She is well trained, she will be okay.” I said as I walked over and pulled her into a hug. She broke out of the hug and turned back to the clone. “Cuyir ner ad oyayc?” She said she was so out of it from the thought of losing her daughter she asked her question and Mando’a. “What was that Ma’am?” The clone asked not understanding her. “Is my daughter alive?” she asked again in basic. “From what we can tell, yes. Our systems read that she Ejected along with the rest of her crew.” the clone said. “Thank you, Lieutenant, that will be all.” I said before grabbing Erica again and pulled her into another hug. “Launch all SAR Teams, find all the survivors and bring them home.” I said to Archer as I tried to comfort Erica who began to sob in my arms. “She will be okay, she is a Mandalorian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been almost a week since Hawk Squadron was shot down. Night Corps SAR Teams have been working non-stop to find the survivors. They were able to find a few of the crews, but they still couldn’t locate Naomi. Unknown to Night Corps, when Naomi and her crew landed on the ground they had landed just outside of an enemy camp.</p>
<p>Naomi opened her eyes to the rundown jail cell she was locked in. She sat up and looked around at the other clones that had been captured and brought here over the past couple of days. There were ten of them now and the group's morale was low. They were all locked in the one large cell, each had their own run down bed. Naomi sat on her bed with her head hung low, looking at the floor when the door to the cell opened and bright light from outside shined in. Two of the fighters walked in and over to her. “On your feet.” The one said. Naomi sighed and rose, they walked out and shut the door behind them leaving the clones by themselves. Naomi was escorted over to a large building which she could only imagine was their HQ. As they walked in they went through the halls to a large command center. When they entered Naomi scanned the room and one person stood out from the rest. It was a Mandalorian woman, her armor was battle worn and old, but she could tell she was once a member of Death Watch due to the color of her armor. The guards sat her down at a table in the middle of the room, as she sat down the Mandalorian walked over and sat down at the table across from her. The woman took off her helmet and placed it on the table. She had dark brown hair and dark amber eyes. She looked Naomi over before speaking. “You’re a Mandalorian by blood, unlike those pathetic clones you have out there.” “Don’t You Dare Talk About My Men That Way!” Naomi snapped at the woman, she only smirked back. “They are just simple little worthless copies of a once brave warrior.” She said as she stood and walked to her side of the table. Naomi stared at the woman with pure hatred in her eyes. “What do you want from me and my men?” Naomi asked. “I want the Republic to leave and not come back.” She said calmly. “And what does that have to do with me?” Naomi asked, not taking her eyes off the women. “I'm going to trade you and your men back to the Republic in exchange for them, leaving.” She said with a smile before returning to her own seat at the table. “Why do you think they would ever take that deal. I’m just a lowly pilot.” Naomi said with amusement in her voice. “Because I highly doubt the Field Marshal Of The Republic wants to see his little girl executed.” She said with a wicked smirk. Naomi's eyes went wide. “You didn’t think I knew who you were little girl? Honestly it was quite obvious, there are so few non-clone pilots in the Republic, even fewer females.” She said as she crossed her arms. Naomi lowered her head. “Contact the Republic, tell them we have something they might want.” The woman said before getting up and leaving. Naomi’s kept her head low, her training that was beat into her growing up starting to kick in. She acted as if defeated, while really listening to the enemy soldiers talk and discuss. She tried to find any intel she could find out of the enemies unchecked conversations. ‘My men might be clones, but they are true soldiers, unlike these fake untrained rebels.’ She thought to herself with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On The Bridge of Night Corps Super Star</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Field Marshal Night was standing at the window of the bridge, he looked out to the green planet below and the stars that painted the void around it. Shane had hope still, hope that his daughter was still alive, still fighting. Erica walked up next to him, she intertwined her fingers with his as she grabbed his hand. Erica wasn’t handling their daughters absence as well as he was, she was terrified that he baby girl was gone, and she couldn’t do anything about it. “Field Marshal, Sir!” A clone officer yelled from the holo-table. Both Shane and Erica snapped their heads to the clone. “Incoming transmission, it’s ID tag is Lt. Cmdr. Naomi’s Sir.” He said with a smile. Both of them rushed to the table. “Put it through.” Shane ordered, the clone nodded and pressed a few keys on the table. Everyone was surprised to see a cladded armored Mandalorian instead of their Lieutenant Commander. Everyone was too shocked to speak, Erica was the first to break the silence “Usra …What the hell do you want.” Erica said with venom in her voice. “Oh now Erica, there is no need to be so harsh.” Usra said calmly with a harsh smirk. “Now Field Marshal, I have something you might want.” She said, turning her attention to Shane. Usra gestured and Naomi was brought into the hologram. “Naomi!” Erica almost screamed. “Don’t worry she is fine. Now that you know what you want, here is what I want… I want Republic Forces off of this planet immediately. If you don’t comply within forty eight hours I will execute your daughter.” She said. “Usra please don’t hurt her. Please.” Erica pleaded. “Oh, Erica it would only be fair if I took your daughter, after all you took mine from me.” Usra said now angry. “Don’t give me that crap Usra, you know that my niece is better off in the Republic then with the likes of a bunch of mercs.” Erica said with anger in her voice. “Well now you get to prove how good your Republic really is, will you save your daughter or will you continue your campaign of justice knowing that when she is killed it was all your fault. I’ll let you choose.” Usra said before abruptly ending the transmission. Erica let out a sob she didn’t know she was holding in. “She is alive, our baby is alive Shane.” She said as she turned into him, their arms wrapped around each other. “Did we get a trace on that transmission?” Shane asked one of the officers. “Yes sir, we have air support moving there now to confirm.” One of the clones said quickly. “Deploy all available ARC and Commando Squadrons to the area right now. Surround that point and don’t let anyone get out.” Shane ordered as he tried to calm his wife in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naomi was back in her cell with her other pilots. They all knew that the Republic would never take the deal. They were all expendable, a war is more important than a few soldiers. It was starting to get hard to see as it got darker. Her eyes began to get heavy, as sleep was about to consume her for the night the base they were being held in erupted with explosions and blaster fire. Naomi and the Clones all stood at the sounds. Knowing what it might mean, Rescue. After a few minutes of constant blaster fire, everything grew quiet, until a noise game from the door. “Back up now!” Naomi ordered the clones. They all backed up to the back wall, after a few seconds of waiting in the eerie quiet the door blew open with a large bang and harsh concussion. Naomi and the clones were knocked back from the blast, almost all of them dropped to their knees. Naomi was trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her as she looked up to see as four blue visors rushed through the doorway. “Commander Naomi?!” A voice called. “Here.” She crooked out as she raised her one hand.” As the figure got closer she quickly realized that the voice came from a Night Corps Clone Commando. “It’s good to see you ma’am.” He said and helped her up. She and her men were helped out of the cell and into the courtyard where a LAAT was waiting. They were put on board quickly, and as soon as they were all on the LAAT flared hard and rushed into the sky. Naomi felt a strange calmness wash over her as she felt the ground leave beneath her. She made it, her men made it. She let herself cry tears of joy as the door on the LAAT sealed closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shane and Erica were in the hanger waiting for the gunship to land. They saw it moving into land, it being flanked on all sides by ARC-170’s. As the gunship landed, medics rushed to the craft. Shane and Erica quickly moved over to the young pilot that walked out of the craft. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she met them halfway. All three slamming into a large hug. “I thought we lost you.” Erica cried as she let go of Shane and pulled her daughter into the tightness hug the girl had ever felt. “I’m okay Mom…. Thanks to you both I’m alive.” She said before letting go of her mother only to be pulled into an even tighter hug by her father. “I’m so happy you are okay.” Shane said as he let her out of the hug. Naomi’s smile slightly faded. “How many of my pilots did we lose?” She asked quietly. Shane looked at Erica for a second before answering. “The only survivors were the ones with you.” He said sadly. Naomi looked down at the deck and thought for a moment. “We can talk about this more later. Let's get you and the clones to the medbay.” Erica said. Naomi only nodded and followed them out of the hanger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>